The Great Discovery
by bttf4444
Summary: George and Lorraine reflect on the true identity of Calvin Klein, the addition of a fourth child, and the wonders of time travel. This is an epilogue of sorts to The Great Escape.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 27, 1985  
8:00 PM PST_

Today was the day that George and Lorraine McFly finally discovered the true identity of the mysterious stranger they met thirty years ago, called Calvin Klein. Lorraine was quite mystified with everything she found out, as well as horrified. It was hard to take in the fact that Calvin Klein was none other than their youngest son, Marty McFly!

"Honey," George called out, as he stepped into the bedroom, "dinner's ready. Dave's at a business party, Linda is on a date with Paul, and Marty... and Calvin... are quite busy with Dr. Brown. Man, I still can't used to the idea that Marty now has a twin!"

"Yeah, and he's actually another version of our son," Lorraine added, as she followed her husband into the kitchen. "Man, it sure sounds funny to say that. I just feel sorry for what this poor boy had to go through. I sure can't believe I'd marry Biff Tannen! I mean, he even tried to rape me back in high school, for crying out loud!"

"Although, if it wasn't for him..." George began to say. "Actually, that isn't completely true! It was our very own son who got us together! You know, I never was much into time travel - as I was always more into aliens. This is such a strange concept to me."

"At least this explains that strange dream I had last night," Lorraine said, sighing. "It was such a horrifying dream, it felt too real to me. The real funny thing was how our son just kept insisting I left you for Biff, and our poor son sure seemed confused. Of course, it really was my son who showed up in my dream! It's very unbelievable!"

"Yeah, and I was shot by Biff in 1975," George added, stunned. "You know, it just reminds me of these dreams I would occassionally have, where I was so much less successful - and I was still bullied by Biff. We had a very loveless marriage, as you drank a lot. Marty and Linda both seemed rather disgusted with me. Dave seemed very close to me, but that was about it. Those dreams would just bother me."

"It feels very funny to think of what really happened," Lorraine said, as she sat at the table. "What really bugs me the most about the whole thing, though, is knowing that I spent the whole week hitting on my own son! I sure never figured out why he seemed very uncomfortable with me hitting on him. I now feel so terrible about how I acted!"

"Well, you couldn't have known," George replied, soothingly. "Although, you actually shouldn't have hit on any boy like that. I understand you were just young and horny back then. It is all in the past, now - and I don't think our son holds it against you. In fact, he's always been very kind and understanding. I wouldn't worry about it."

"That's the other thing, though," Lorraine observed. "He did mention to me all about how he remembers the past from the old timeline, as well as this one. It's sure going to take a lot of getting used to. We're really going to have two Martys in the house, now! Of course, this is going to be even more of an adjustment for both Martys."

"So what exactly do we tell everybody?" George asked. "I mean, how are we going to explain to everyone about the sudden appearance of another Marty in our lives? I am so confused about the whole thing. The most obvious solution might be to say that he is Marty's twin - but how exactly do we explain why he wasn't with us all along?"

"Well, we could always say we gave him up for adoption," Lorraine suggested. "That may actually open up a new can of worms, though - about why we kept one and not the other. Maybe we could say that we couldn't afford to support both of them."

"I'm not exactly sure I like the idea," George said, slowly, "but I admit it's real hard to think of a better explanation. We can't exactly explain to everyone about time travel and all that stuff. Anyway, we do know how dangerous it would be if the wrong type of people had access to time travel. Are we going to tell Dave and Linda about this?"

"I'm really not sure it'd really be a good idea," Lorraine replied. "The less people who know about Dr. Brown's time machine, the better. I mean, we know how Linda loves to gossip with her friends - so can we really trust her to keep a secret?"

"You have a good point," George said, as he walked to the counter. "Let's get some nice romantic music on the radio. Anyway, I do feel bad about keeping secrets from our children. Granted, we don't tell them everything that goes on in our lives. Still, I can't believe we can't just be honest with them about something this important."

"Usually, I really do agree that honesty is the best policy," explained Lorraine. "This isn't a normal situation, though. Most people don't believe time travel is possible. Of course, we absolutely must not let Biff know about this - under any circumstances."

"Oh, yeah, about Biff," George said, sighing. "Being as, uh, Calvin really had to deal with having Biff for a stepfather his whole life - how is going to react around Biff? At least, Biff has become sort of a family friend - even if we can't quite trust him."

"I hate to say this," Lorraine said, sighing, "but seeing as how Biff turned out in that other timeline, I'm most likely going to feel anxious around him. I mean, I sure worry that he may suddenly decide to turn on us. Come to think of it, I wonder how Calvin might act around Biff, after having had another version of him for a stepfather."

"I can imagine he'd sure feel nervous," George commented, quietly. "You know, I just thought of something. We're probably going to expect Calvin to be just like Marty, as he was Marty from an alernate reality. However, his upbringing was very different."

"It's actually the whole nature vs nurture argument," Lorraine replied. "Well, now we know why Marty was acting real strange yesterday. I certainly can't believe that the relationship between you and I was so different. I just can't imagine not loving you!"

"Those dreams really bothered me," George commented, "more than any other dream did. Even these dreams of being attacked by aliens didn't sure bother me as much. As a matter of fact, I'd actually welcome the dreams of alien attacks. I just feel real bad, when I remember my youth. It was quite ironic how this whole thing actually started."

"Well, it's all in the past," Lorraine said, as she placed a hand on George's arm. "You simply needed for someone to believe in you, and it's ironic how it really came in the form of our son. Of course, it was mostly so he wouldn't be erased from existence - had the two of us not fallen in love, but I think he really did care about you, too."

"He did," George said, softly. "He even cried, after I explained to him how I became the way I did. At first, I figured he was being quite a nuisance - but then I began to realized he simply wanted to be my friend. Anyway, we sure can't blame him for not wanting to be erased from existence. It just would've drastically affected the whole space-time continuum, too. I never realized how much of a genius Dr. Brown was."

"It's almost a good thing that Biff tried to rape me," Lorraine said, quietly. "I wonder if some cosmic force - maybe God - could've been responsible. I just wonder if the other timeline still exists, and if Marty mysteriously vanished. I rather am curious of how our other selves would be coping with it. If he actually _our_ Marty, now."

"We could maybe ask Dr. Brown about this," George suggested. "You know, I had him in third grade - and he was one of my favourite teachers. He sure made learning very much fun! Also, Marty did mention he remembered both timelines? I would just hazard a guess that the old timeline is completely overwritten with this timeline."

"I'm feeling real anxious," Lorraine said, nervously. "What if Marty or Calvin, or even Dr. Brown, were to take any more trips through time? Would we simply change along with the timeline. I'm just not entirely sure if either idea really sits well with me."

"Yes, and why is only Marty 'our' Marty?" George added. "Weren't both timelines they came from previous timelines? Our situation was different in both of them. Calvin may end up remembering _our_ Marty's past, too - wouldn't he? What exactly could the difference be? Gee, thinking about time travel is just terribly confusing to me!"

"It's might possibly be because Calvin didn't have a direct influence on us," Lorraine suggested, "or maybe they arrived later on the scene. It could actually be because Marty showed up back in 1955, before Calvin and his company showed up."

"Mom! Dad!" called out Marty, just as he stepped into the house with Calvin. "We're home!" As Marty stepped into the kitchen, he added, "Dinner by candlelight, eh? An incredibly romantic way to spend time together." After a brief pause, he added, "Of course, you two are probably still in shock. Anyway, where should Calvin sleep?"

"We can convert one of the guest rooms into Calvin's room," suggested Lorraine. "It's going to be strange getting used to the fact that there are two of you. I'm sure going to have difficulty telling you two apart. You really are both precious to us, though. So are you sure you two really don't want to just share the same bedroom?"

"We actually discussed this, uh, Mom," Calvin said, nervously. "The two of us quickly became very close, and I'm sure we'll along great. Still, it may be best for us to have our own bedrooms. That way, we won't feel quite so stifled. It's going to feel so odd to no longer be Martin Seamus McFly, but Calvin William McFly."

Just then, Calvin threw her arms around Lorraine - as Lorraine hugged him back. The two of them were lovely. Her heart sure ached for Calvin. As she hugged Marty, she thought of how he would quite have difficulty with remembering two pasts. After the boys headed off to Marty's bedroom, Lorraine sat back down to finish eating.

"Yeap," Lorraine said, sighing, "we are going to have a lot to adjust to. I guess we'll have to enroll Calvin in Hill Valley High School soon. I sure wonder how all of Marty's friends all take to Calvin. Also, not to mention sweet Jennifer Parker!"

As Lorraine gazed into George's blue eyes, he wondered if Marty and Calvin may end up fighting over Jennifer - as they were technically the same person. There sure was going to be so much to learn, as time would go on. She was rather overjoyed by now officially being the proud mother of, not three children - but four precious children!


End file.
